The Center for Structural Biology at the University of Michigan supports two X-ray facilities, consisting in total of two Rigaku rotating anodes, each equipped with a R-Axis IV imaging plate detector and one with an additional Bruker Smart2000 CCD camera. However, the focusing optics for these systems are antiquated, and a series of other components are in need of upgrades to provide greatly enhanced service to the large number of major users, their local collaborators and the general users of the Center. The major goal of this proposal is to provide enhanced yet sustainable instrumentation that will greatly improve data collection on site for not only more routine crystallographic problems, but also enable us to work with and screen small, non-ideal crystals being produced for the increasingly complex and large protein assemblies being investigated by our labs. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]